


Memory Lane

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Davy helps Johnny cook up one of his mom’s old recipes.Part of Lee’s fic, as it’s dubbed





	Memory Lane

Most of Johnny’s memories involve baking. When he was a kid, he’d stand behind his mother in the kitchen and hand her all the ingredients she needed, standing on his tiptoes to see over the counter and watch her. Growing up, he always baked for his friends. Up until the war he’d baked.   
It changed afterwards. 

His mother’s cookbook was tucked into one of the cupboards in his kitchen and left there. He didn’t trust himself to even turn an oven on, unsure if he’d remember it was on. 

It took Davy knocking the cookbook down from his cupboards for Johnny to even acknowledge his old baking habits. 

“What is this?” Davy asked him, holding the dusty book out towards Johnny. 

Johnny took it gingerly, handling the book like it was glass. “This was my mom’s cookbook,” he explained. 

“Your ma cooked?” Davy asked, laughing. “I wish.”

Johnny shook his head a little, combing through his memories. “Not cooking,” he glanced at the recipes, his eyes lingering over the cookies they used to make together. “Baking.”

Davy’s eyes lit up. “You know how to bake?”

Johnny shrugged. “I used to.”

Davy slung an arm over Johnny’s shoulders, peering down at the book. “Looks like all you’ve gotta do is follow the instructions.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Johnny went to close the book but stopped. “Do you want to make some?”

“Really?” Davy said, a grin splitting across his face. 

Johnny shrugged, feigning disinterest. “Only if you want to.”

“Hell yeah,” Davy said, already opening random cabinets. “Do you have the ingredients?”

Johnny skimmed the list quickly. “I have no idea. See if you can find chocolate chips and flour, I’ll look for the rest.”

Davy set to work combing through the kitchen while Johnny investigated the fridge. He found eggs right away (Julia had dropped them off yesterday), and they always had butter. He found the sugars shoved by the toaster, clearly forgotten. 

“I think we’re all set,” he said as Davy slammed his ingredients on the counter with a grin. 

“This is going to be amazing,” Davy said, pausing for a moment to throw his arms around Johnny. 

Johnny humored him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Grab me a bowl.”

Johnny found his mixer, something he’d shoved into the closet because it resembled an iron. 

Davy’s excitement was contagious. Johnny hadn’t even thought about baking for years, but now he wanted to do this right. 

He carefully instructed Davy on how to measure sugar, laughing every time Davy paused to try and kiss his cheek. 

“Not until they’re done!” Johnny scolded, still beaming as he carefully beat the sugar and butter. 

Davy gave him a sad look while he cracked the eggs in, clearly trying to guilt Johnny. 

“No,” Johnny said, ignoring Davy while he measured in flour. 

Davy took over mixing while Johnny got a cookie sheet. The oven was making a low rumbling noise as it preheated, clearly not used to being turned on. 

The cookies were spooned out onto the tray quickly and in the oven, three timers set for when they were done. 

“Now what?” Davy asked, crouching to look at the very raw cookies. 

“You could kiss me?” Johnny suggested. 

Davy straightened, grinning. “The cookies aren’t done yet.”

“We’ve got time.”

Davy didn’t protest again, drawing Johnny in for a long kiss. Johnny wrapped his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss. Davy’s beard scratched against his jaw, but it was something Johnny was used to. 

Johnny let Davy back him towards the couch, sitting down before Davy knocked him onto it. 

“Easy,” Davy muttered, already moving over Johnny. 

The moments blurred together as they lost themselves in each other’s lips. Johnny faintly heard the timer ring off over the rush of blood in his ears but he’d already forgotten what it was for.

Davy on the other hand practically launched himself away from Johnny, expertly retrieving the cookies from the oven. 

“Dave,” Johnny said forlornly, still sprawled on the couch waiting for him. 

“Cookies,” Davy said in the same tone. 

Johnny pulled himself up from the couch, resting his chin on Davy’s shoulder as Davy grabbed a cookie. 

“Hot, hot,” he muttered, tossing the cookie from hand to hand. 

Johnny caught the cookie, tearing it in half and giving one half back to Davy. Davy popped it into his mouth with a groan. 

“So fucking good,” he said. 

Johnny kissed him quickly, the taste of chocolate lingering on his lips. That was something he was definitely going to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops almost got on my plane before I realized I hadn’t posted this


End file.
